


Jealousy is Not Good

by RaEzLaTz08



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaEzLaTz08/pseuds/RaEzLaTz08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F/S:Can you do a cute one shot about Lauren and camila dating and Lauren getting jealous??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is Not Good

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot was suggested by one of my readers so i dedicate this to her.  
> also....if you guys want me to do more one shot than please do suggest and i will make sure to dedicate it to you guys

F/S:Can you do a cute one shot about Lauren and camila dating and Lauren getting jealous??

________________________________________________________________________________

Lauren's POV

He's just my co-worker

He's just my co-worker

No...his a freaking pervert who is flirting with your woman

Stop it! He's just talking to her like a normal person, besides he always helps you at work. His a nice guy.

Oh really?

Look

His almost on top of her

Lauren, don't jump into conclusion. Camila loves you not him

"Lauser!" Dinah's voice called me out of my train of thoughts

I looked at Dinah but spoke to Ally completely ignoring my annoying Polynesian friend "Hey Ally"

Dinah forged a hurt expression and said "Rude" than flipped her hair walking away

I got 99 problems right now and Dinah aren't one of them.

"Hey Laur. Congratz on your promotion" Ally said

I smiled at my dear best friend and hugged her in response.

I should be happy that I got promoted to vice president of my company but here I am half-heartedly enjoying my own party.

Hugging Ally always calmed me down, and it was working until Dinah showed up again.

I knew she would come around. It's her job to annoy the hell out of me and I'm happy to say she is doing an excellent job.

"Just so you know, Vamps. I'm still hurt" She said

I gave her a cold stare before saying "And I thought you were gone for good" before letting go of my older short friend.

"Gosh I thought after getting a promotion you would be on cloud nine but here you are...cranky as always" Dinah said

Again I ignored her and turned my attention back to my beautiful fiancé who apparently was laughing at some joke he told to her

I scoffed.

His not even that funny

I was oblivious to the fact that Dinah followed my gaze so let the teasing begin

"oh ho ho....someone is jealous as hell" Dinah said

"No im not" I quickly counted

"Is something burning? Oh it's just the Vampire who is fuming in jealousy" Dinah said

"Quit it Dinah. Lauren is over that" poor Ally defended me

"That's what you said when...what's his face? Oh...Daniel 'accidently' fell on the floor" Dinah said with her left eyebrow raised

"Well, he did" I said

"Uhuh...the floor wasn't wet Laur. And you somehow came to know that he was about to ask Walz out" Dinah spoke

"But Laur was not even there" Ally said "She was standing next to me"

"Ally...Ally...Ally. You poor thing. There's a reason why I call this" Dinah gestured to me "A vampire...cause not only is she pale, she is quick on what she does and she is perfect at it"

Ally looked confused yet didn't say a thing. Why am I not surprise?

It's no wonder that Dinah Jane is a famous lawyer, cause she knows how to shut people up and is damn observant.

Its not a wonder that she was the first one to know that there was something going on between Camz and I.

"And that's how Dinah Jane makes a point. Losers" Dinah air pumped her celebration

I turned my attention back to my Latina fiancé and he was still there talking to her. What's worse was that Camz seemed to enjoy herself.

"Hey pips...uh...why does Lauren look like she is about to explode?" Normani joined us

"Cos she be J.E.A.L.O.U.S" Dinah said

"Stop....im not jealous you two" I protested but it went on deaf ears i think

"Yeah, and we hate Beyonce" Normani said sarcastically

"Guys she is not-....well you guys are right. Sorry Laur" Ally said defeatedly as Dinah and Normani were just about ready with their arguments

"What makes you guys think im jealous?" I asked while looking back at Camz and my co-worker

"Your eyes are throwing daggers" Dinah said

"Your hands are holding the glass too tight cause your knuckles are turning white" Ally continued

"Your gritting your teeth too loud that this loud music can't even hide it" Normani spoke

"And finally, your breathing fire like a dragon" Dinah concluded

"You guys are delusional" I said while sipping on my wine

I did a once over on Camz and she was still talking to him while looking at me and smiling once a while

Gosh...isn't his mouth tired of speaking?

"You're thinking out loud Laur" my friends said in unison

"You people are annoying. Why am I friends with you people" I said

"But you love us nonetheless" said Normani

I scoffed and again looked back at the love of my life

"C'mon Loco, win your woman" Dinah said

"Stop calling me that." I said sternly "But how exactly am I going to do that?" I asked her

Dinah rolled her eyes at me before saying "Oh boy, who made you the vice president of the company. Your dumb as hell."

"Dinah!" Ally warns her

"Just go to her and be there. Show that wanna be that she is your woman before you turn into ashes from your excessive jealousy" Normani said

"Nah uh...that's just too simple" Dinah interjected "Just talk to another woman and flirt with her and im sure Walz will come flying back to you in no time" Dinah said

"Haha...no! Cause last time I did that Camila slapped me across the face and made me swear upon my grave to never do that" I said

"Yeah...you almost broke them up" Ally said

"Please, I got them back together and look where they are now. They are about to get married in about two months" Dinah defended herself

"Lauren, just go to her and stand by her. Look, she's bored out of her mind" Normani said while pointing towards Camila who was trying her best to be indulged in the conversation

I sighed and then excused myself towards my fiancé.

While I was on my way I was stopped and congratulated by some of my other co-workers and friends

Finally I made my way to my woman and stood with them joining in the conversation

"Hey guys" I said

"Congratulations Jauregui" he said to me "You truly did deserve the promotion. I mean, you work really hard and im glad you're my boss now" He tried

Oh boy is he a fake or what? Even his smile is fake as hell

"Thanks Shawn" I also smiled my fake smile

"So Camilla, about that date?" He said

"Oh Shawn, I see you have met my fiancé, Cameela" I said as I made my way towards Camila and securely wrapped my arms around her slim waist.

She leaned on me and softly strokes my arms

I placed a light kiss on her exposed shoulder

That's right...My Fiancé and I get to kiss her that way

"I'm so sorry Lauren. I didn't know" he said

Of course you didn't cause you're too blind to see the ring on her finger. Idiot

"It's okay Shawn. It was just a simple misunderstanding" Camila said

"Oh Shawn your invited to our wedding which is in two months" I said while placing a kiss on Camz cheek

"I will be there Lauren. Congrats once again on getting married and on your promotion. It was nice meeting you Camilla, I'll see you later Lauren" he said and excused himself to my other co-workers

Camila is mine and mine only so you better run 

"Jealous much babe" Camila said

"What are you talking about?" I said as she turned around to face me not breaking my embrace

"Oh you know what im talking about Miss Vice President of Cowell INC" she said as she pecked my lips

"You should have seen her a few minutes ago"

Our moment was...well interrupted by the one and only Dinah Jane

"Just what I freaking needed" I groaned and put my head on Camz shoulder

"Oh Walz, Vampire over here was on flames. You know like how the weekend was in their video of I can't feel my face? Yeah...only Lolo over here was burning with jealousy" Dinah explained

I swear to god if she was not my best friend I would have murdered her

"And tell her about the bit where she almost broke the wine glass because she was holding it too tightly" Normani added

I think these two fools were born to make my life a living hell

"Ohh and the part where she was doing this thing where she was mind linking me" My fiancé joins in with them

I looked up to meet her eyes and pouted "You're also joining them?"

"Nah babe, I like it when you jealous because your all cute. But too much jealousy is not good baby." Camila said to me and kissed my pout away

I smiled and kissed back

"Eww...get a room Camren" We heard Normani and Dinah call out in disgust

"Oh shut it you two" I said and kissed my fiancé once again

I might be possessive, I might be jealous but that's because this woman right here is my entire world and I don't want others to steal her from me

"I love you" I said breaking our kiss

"I love you too my jealous baby" she said

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hey @Kayla Atienza i hope i did justice to your suggestion. If you want I can make some changes to the title and the story but this is by far how fast and short i can write. Sorry if it suxz but yeah this one-shot is dedicated to you sweets....

thankz for suggesting :)

Cheers  
~Raez~


End file.
